girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-09-30 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- A long dreaded moment for Carson von Mekkan. -- Billy Catringer 09:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Here, we have a fine nut in a trap fit for a king. Can you say, Juglands rubra? How about Juglands rosa? Would that work better? Wait! Now I have it. Juglands rosa aurum! -- Billy Catringer 09:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: What is the significance of juglands? I understand rubra ''(red), ''rosa ''(pink/red), and ''aurum (gold) since I speak Latin, but I'm not familiar with the word juglands. Google says juglands means walnut... Are you calling the leader and soldiers crazy (nuts)? (Hence "a fine nut"?) Google+context isn't always enough. Elaborate, please. (And, as a sidenote, your grammar is off. "Walnut(s) pink/red gold"? Where's the "and"?) ~Mysteria Femina~ : Or as the kid from The Simpsons ''would say "HA! HA!" AndyAB99 10:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I love the castle's todo list: *Crush the attack robots *Trap the soldiers *Start the fountain I can't wait to see what's next. (Oops, the Sneaky Gate for Monday isn't open. I guess I can wait.) Argadi 10:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : Well, the Castle is an AI that 'is' architecture - so fountains would be important to it. --Zerogee 21:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : I like that as a priority too. But I think the fountain starting is a sign that Der Kessel has the extra power to do so. Remeber DK was conserving power for defense alone. AndyAB99 22:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, getting fresh water to beseiged citizens would be a major prioity. So, fountians are not as frivolous as you might think. For a population trapped behind city walls diseases, such as cholera, could kill more people than the invaders. Werewolfboy 23:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::And let's not forget that the Der Kessel is imbued with the personality of one of the more famous Heterodynes. The power of a dramatic entrance, especially for such a long-awaited and important moment, will not be lost on it. 00:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) (someday I'll think of a good name to register with) Hah! And as silly as it sounds I'm glad to see those two soldiers and their crazy leader survived the wall collapse! Great Cthulhu 19:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page : I kinda like the soldiers too -- they remind me a lot of the two Wulfenbach guards at the Castle a while back. --Zerogee 21:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : The poor soldiers look terrified, and the psychotic leader looks furious! Is there a trope for the saved-by-a-conveniently-placed-window scenario? If not, there should be. ~Mysteria Femina~ : Okay, anybody here know why the name (or fragment of a name) GUYSEB appears on the building on the other side of the folding bridge? I always enjoy seeing the Assistant, she's one of my favorite characters -- somehow, I think that she's already organized the rest of Van's life - he just hasn't realized it yet. :) --Zerogee 16:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : You're probably right. She's a very together, down-to-earth woman, perfect for a man like Van. ~Mysteria Femina~ :: Which raises the question of whose little girl is this? Is Van married to the Assistant? AndyAB99 20:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Van didn't seem to realize that the statue guard saving them, the wall collapsing strategically on the troops, and the bridge raising itself meant the Castle was in control once more. He said things like "What on--" earth?, "But--but I didn't order that," and "But--who?" in reaction to each of the Castle's acts. Carson, however, appeared to understand what had happened within moments. Does Van not know just how much of the city the Castle can influence because Carson never told him, or because he lacks the same mental bond his grandfather shares with the Castle? Food for thought. ~Mysteria Femina~ : A while back, Van asked Carson where the Castle ended and the Town began - Carson didn't answer because there really is no such point. Remember though - Van is only a few years older than Agatha - all the time he's been old enough to understand, the Castle has been a ruin and probably only secondary control systems have been tending to the Town's functions (the Castle sentience was probably too fractured and isolated to make its presence known in the Town). (We've seen how he reacted to Agatha's ubersparkiness - that was new to him too, never having seen a real Heterodyne in action of course.) And he knew Carson felt the Castle die. Van has never seen the Castle in defense mode - even if the Castle was otherwise running fine all these years, Mechanicsburg has been under the Baron's Peace and there have been no invasions to repel until now. Also, Carson probably never told Van much about how the Castle and Town work together, since Carson believed the last of the Heterodynes were gone and the Castle was as good as gone (and Carson wouldn't have told him anything more within the last few days since he believed the Castle to be dead - there'd be no point to tell Van and no time to do so anyway). --Zerogee 19:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :: I knew all of that. That's why I '''didn't' add "or because he's never seen it work" to the question. There is little chance that he ever saw the Castle in action, so the only way to learn would be from his grandfather or the Castle. The point of the question is which one was more responsible for Van's confusion and surprise. His grandfather had years to tell him but never did, when he should have; yet even if Carson had told Van, Van still might not have completly grasped the enormity of it all without that connection to the Castle. (In my opinion, it's both.) ~Mysteria Femina~